Under the table
by Monchy
Summary: A bit of PWP... Anakin Obi 'slash' There's a table... and things happen 'under' it...


**Under the table**

That had to be the most boring reunion of all times. Boring, boring, boring… yep, boring. For some strange and incomprehensible reason, the Council had decided to organize a feast in which all the Order, masters, padawans and younglings could take a break from their hard tasks. Take a break and get bored.

The truth was Obi-wan wasn't really one of those people who enjoyed the noise and the smell of cheap sex of clubs, but between that and being sited in an impossibly large table hearing Mace Windu trying to get into Yoda's head that his way of speaking wasn't exactly correct, he preferred the first option.

Probably that was what his apprentice would say, but, strangely enough, his expression showed something completely different. Anakin was in front of him, with that expression, the one that said _'I know you're bored, so forget about any lecture on diplomacy'_. And he smiled. With superiority. How could he be so annoying without saying a word?

"Master, are you all right?" – asked Anakin, a perfect innocent smile on his face

Obi-wan didn't even answer, he just gave him a supposedly furious look. But he was so bored… not even his famous _'I'm warning you, young man'_ look seemed to work this time. Although he doubted Anakin had ever been affected by it.

He put his chin on his right hand, sighed and, still looking at Anakin, tried to ignore the _'correct my speaking way is'_ from master Yoda. At least he had something pretty to look at. He smiled unconsciously, knowing that it was wrong to think that, but _God_, how could somebody be that attractive? Almost as if he had heard his thoughts, his apprentice's tongue appeared, tracing that perfect lower lip slowly.

And then it happened. Anakin smiled. No, he didn't smiled… he smirked. Obi-wan knew that expression couldn't mean anything good, specially for him. He was ready to arch a questioning eyebrow when he felt a small touch on his covered ankle.

Surprised, he raised his head, convincing himself that he had just imagined that. But as suspected, that was true, that was… was… Anakin's bare foot climbing along his boot! He yelped unconsciously when he realised what was happening, doing what he hadn't been able to do previously: stop the conversation between masters Yoda and Windu.

"Is there something wrong, Obi-wan?" – asked Mace looking at him

"Er… I… no, nothing, what… what could be wrong?" – he said unconsciously breaking a napkin

"You just sounded surprised" – explained Windu while Obi-wan tried to forget the fact that his padawan's foot was going up; slow, slow, with suggestive movements that had a clear goal

"I just... remembered something, that's all" – all his body started to react, his hands were shaking, there were shivers going through his back and some southern part began to get hard

"Are you sure?" – Mace insisted – "you're getting pale" – why couldn't he stop insisting? Well, you see, Mace, the thing is that Anakin here is groping me under the table, and I'm not complaining, the truth is I'm enjoying it, thank you very much. Maybe it just wasn't the right thing to say

"I'm ok"

"Are you sure, master?" – Anakin's perfectly innocent voice came out of his perfectly innocent smile – "I think master Windu is right" – _cynic_, he wanted to scream – "maybe you should lie down, want me to take you to your rooms?" – and he wanted to say yes, but he had promised himself not to be close from Anakin and a bed ever

"No, Anakin, I'm fine" – he shot him a warning look, that resulted on his foot installing on his inner tight, next to the proof that demonstrated that he wasn't completely bothered by the situation

Thank the Force, Yoda intruded in the conversation, distracting Mace and other people that had started to wonder about the strange behaviour of the always composed master Kenobi.

The only thing that didn't change was Anakin's expression, or the fact that his foot kept making slow movements close to the base of his erection. It was wrong, it was very wrong, but _oh God_ it felt so good. Obi-wan's brain was going through the Jedi Code while screaming to his hand to grab the foot and put it away. Apparently, his hand and brain had lost communication.

_/Anakin/_ - he said trough the Force

_/Yes, master_/ - even through their bond he managed to sound completely innocent

_/Anakin/ _- he repeated, breathing hard because _God_, that delicious sensation in his groin - _/Anakin, stop doing that/_ - he had to ask it, because he just couldn't stop him

_/What, master_/ - smiling widely, he descended through his left tight, making again the way up, never getting to the centre

_/Anakin/ _- Obi-wan was starting to loose any resistance he had left, the only thing he wanted was to throw his head back and let that foot do whatever he wanted and moan, moan and scream Anakin's name. Then, perhaps, he could get under table and give a lesson to his padawan, and kiss, and lick, and bite every spot of that delicious skin and…

"Master Kenobi" – Yoda's voice kicked him out of his fantasy, reminding him where he was, who he was and the fact that his padawan kept touching him under a table where the Jedi Order was eating

"Er… yes?"

"We asked your opinion on our relations with Coriolis, what's with you Obi-wan?" – it was Mace Windu who answered

"I'm just a bit distracted"

"Is it something specific?" – asked Mace, famous for his _damned _insistence

"No, I just have a few things on my head" – answered Obi-wan – _'somewhere else actually…' _– he thought with a playful smile

"Focus you should, Obi-wan" – lectured Yoda – "meditating your worries will take" – how about kinky feet? He wanted to ask - _/Anakin/ -_ he repeated through their bond - _/move your foot, now/_

_/Ok, master/ - _Anakin smirked and with a fast movement he put his foot right on top of Obi-wan's erection, pushing slightly

Obi-wan couldn't control the moan that left his throat, covering it up with a fake coughing attack. Some people looked at him surprised while Anakin stayed _there_, with _that _smile.

"Something worries you, Obi-wan" – said Yoda when he stopped coughing – "feel it I can"

"I… I'll work on it, master" – said Obi-wan with a husky voice, trying to ignore – unsuccessfully – the fact the foot, _Anakin's foot_, was still there, making little pressure while going slowly up and down

All he wanted to do was get out of there and let Anakin finish whatever that was and forget about Yoda's strange look, Mace's curios one – who had to know – and find peace. But he knew he would stay there, sited, tortured, repeating himself how wrong all that was and looking at that damned smile. What he would give to erase that smile.

In that precise moment Obi-wan smiled sincerely, because, how come he hadn't thought about that before? Two could play that game.

Anakin arched an eyebrow when his master smile maliciously, something he thought impossible in him. He liked watching his master tortured by his touch, tortured because he knew that it was wrong. Incorrect. Forbidden. But then he found out that his master had a lot of characteristics that he ignored and that with a bit of luck, he would discover. It was just that Anakin didn't expect to feel his master's foot on his own painful erection.

He moaned, not worrying about covering the sound.

"What was that, young Skywalker?" – whispered a surprised Windu

"The sauce, master, delicious" – he smiled

Obi-wan's foot imitated his movements. Up, down, up, down. And so many clothes and people in the middle. It was frustrating and yet, exciting, too exciting. He bit his lower lip to stop another inappropriate sound, making Obi-wan wish those teeth were his, his mouth the one to torture his apprentice's red and luscious lips.

"If you excuse us masters" – said then Obi-wan – "my padawan and I have some things to discuss… in private" – without another word, Kenobi stood up, using the Force to recover his boot and covering himself with his tunic

"What's wrong with you two?" – asked Windu

"You wouldn't understand, Mace" – smiled Obi-wan – "it's a long story"

"The feast hasn't finished yet" – he complained

"Don't worry, we'll return for dessert"

Anakin was up in a second, following his master's steps, repeating in his head the way in which his master's lips had curved when he had said the word dessert.

When they got to a far enough place, Anakin throw himself against the other man, pushing him against a wall and kissing him urgently. Obi-wan tried to resist, but his will power decided to ran away in the presence of those lips. Anakin's lips.

"Anakin, Anakin, wait" – he panted when the other one attacked his neck, licking until he reached his ear, putting it in his mouth while his hands played with his pants – "wait"

"Why?" – asked the youngest, his master's erection in his hands

"_Oh, Force…_ because it's wrong" – he whispered, unable to stop his hands from playing with Anakin's waistband

"Say that again" – murmured Anakin

"What?"

"Tell me it's wrong, say it's forbidden, incorrect" – that was all Obi-wan needed, who almost broke Anakin's pants. Yes, it was wrong, so very wrong… but when Anakin said it like that it felt too good

"All right, Anakin" – he whispered – "ok"

With a fast movement, Obi-wan turned, pushing Anakin's front to the wall and himself to his back. When he listened him moan, he took both his wrists and held them above their heads with one hand, putting the other one inside Anakin's mouth, who licked the offered fingers.

Obi-wan took the fingers out of his mouth and into his opening, being softer that he thought himself capable of.

"It's wrong" – he said then, his fingers going in and out easily

Anakin rested his head on Obi-wan's shoulder, allowing him to kiss his neck easily. While he did so, he took his hand away from his opening, burying himself inside him immediately, producing the most perfect moan out of Anakin's mouth.

"It's incorrect" – he kept talking, reaching a strong, hard and fast rhythm, their moans more desperate by the second – "it's forbidden" – he let go of Anakin's arms, that automatically surrounded his neck. Obi-wan took one of his hands to the other one's waist, steadying the movement, while the other one took Anakin's erection that rubbed painfully against the wall

Then none of them knew who begged for more, who moaned, who screamed. There was just that delicious rocking motion, the eyes of the other one and pleasure, pleasure, pleasure. More than just physical pleasure, a pleasure that was almost painful.

It didn't take them long to finish, Obi-wan inside his apprentice and he on his master's hand who, not having a cleaning way, slowly licked every one of his fingers while separating from Anakin.

"Why didn't we do that before?" – asked Anakin finally, his breath still agitated

"Because it's wrong" – half smiled Obi-wan, erasing Anakin's satisfied expression with an aggressive, long and strangely soft kiss

Obi-wan could have spend the rest of his days playing with Anakin's talented tongue, feeling that thing he did with his lower lip, however, a little nagging voice reminded him of a reunion, making him separate.

"We better go back" – he whispered composing his clothes

"Yes, sure" – Anakin imitated his movements, stopping later to comb his master's hair – "what would people think of master Kenobi if he appeared uncombed, as if he had just shagged someone against a wall?"

With a smirk and a few touches they both returned to the impossibly large table, seeing everybody stand up.

"Obi-wan, Skywalker" – said Windu when they appeared – "it seems that whatever it was took you more time than you thought"

"Yes, that's true" – answered Obi-wan

"Pity… a delicious dessert, incredibly sweet. You know is good to finish meals with something sweet"

"Oh, don't you worry, master" – smirked Anakin – "I believe we have something sweet on our quarters… we'll just have to look for a nice plate to serve it" – a suggestive smile behind a perfectly innocent expression


End file.
